jimbofandomcom-20200214-history
Jimbo's Garry's Mod History
Timeline of Jimbo's History on Garry's Mod: https://time.graphics/line/282880 The Beginning of Jimbo's Garry's Mod Career The first server Jimbo ever played on was a TTT server called Diamond Proxi's. There he might the likes of Gigglyardo and REDACTED (I didn't redact the name, that was actually his name). The server went down soon after he joined it, however, and he had to join another server. He explored other gamemodes, and found he liked Murder. The server he happened to settle down in was one he would go on to be on for a long while, Compact Gamers, but we'll get to that juicy but later. Jimbo spent a couple to a few months playing on cG, and thought he was a hot shot back then, so he applied for moderator. He filled out a rushed application and was confident he would get accepted because he was the bee's knees. The result was every admin on there shitting down my neck about how trash his application was and how unqualified he was. Demoralized and embarrassed, he stopped playing on there for a bit. He started playing on a DarkRP server called TurtleRP. And this, would be the beginning of a long and winding saga. Jimbo's First Admin Position (a.k.a. He paid for Admin) Coming off of being humiliated by being denied for moderator on cG, Jimbo needed a win, even if he had to buy one. After spending some time on the server, he donated for Admin, which was $40. Jimbo went on to be one of the more well liked Admins on the server, and one of the more loyal staff members to the owner, Turtle4Life. That would prove to be Jimbo's downfall. After a bit, the server started dying down, and Turtle4Life said he needed money to pay for the server, so Jimbo donated $20 more and was promoted to Super Admin. The server actually started to pick up again for a bit. However, that didn't last long, and Turtle4Life came to Jimbo begging for money again. This time, Jimbo had none to give. He was a broke-ass eighth grader. So Turtle4Life said he understood. The next night, he pulled Jimbo and a couple other of the higher ranking staff members into Skype (god, remember Skype?) and said that he was starting another server with somebody else and that none of us were invited to come with him, or were welcome back as staff. And that was the end of that. Jimbo's First Stint with Compact Gamers At this time, Jimbo felt he had been ripped off, and felt like all RP servers were rip-offs, so he stayed away from RP servers for a while. He returned to Compact Gamers and started to play TTT more frequently. He started making connections with different people in the community there. It is around this time that he met tjhooker73, someone who would help Jimbo much further down the line, but we'll get to that later. He also met the likes of Icarus, Darnzy, and BananaTroll. After frequenting the server almost every day for a few months, Jimbo applied for the Trusted rank on the server. This time, he was approved. A month or so later, he applied for the moderator rank, and was also accepted. Just 2 years after being humiliated, he had come back and proven himself to the server he was worthy of being a moderator. In his early days as moderator, he quickly became well-liked. He was friends with many of the staff as well as with the players. Further down the line, however, he would start to have disagreements with the owner, Dan. He felt Dan was lazy, and didn't update the server enough, and the server was suffering because of it. For example, Dan only used base Garry's Mod player models (HL2 player models, CSS player models, etc.). He also practically ignored the suggestions thread on the forums. He had stayed with the server for a long time, but after a while, he just got fed up, and revoked. Jimbo Finds his Way Back to DarkRP After taking a bit of a hiatus away from Garry's Mod to play some games on Playstation 3, Jimbo returned to Garry's Mod. He played a bit on cG, but he missed DarkRP. He played around on some different DarkRP servers, until finding one he liked, called PresidentialRP. He frequented the server quite a bit, and eventually, donated for VIP, and even a custom job. Eventually, he applied for staff, and was accepted. He made a lot of friends with the staff on there, including Guru, Scout, Siggie, N1trohlic, and the owner, Aiden. Jimbo quickly found himself as an admin, after a mass retiring of staff on the server (this would become a theme). After spending even more time on the server, he was promoted to Senior Admin. At some point, Jimbo would find himself venturing to the other PresidentialRP server, Presidential Zombie RP. Jimbo found that he almost liked this server as much as the DarkRP server, and started spending a lot more time on it. He soon applied for staff on the ZombieRP server and got accepted. He started to get to know the staff there better, including DaedraWolf and Kelpy. Kelpy was accepted around the same time as him. Soon after getting to know the staff better, spending more time on the server, and eventually getting promoted to moderator also around the same time as Kelpy, another massive amount of staff, this time on the ZombieRP server, resigned. Only this time, they didn't go quietly. They started spawning in massive amounts of money for people, and giving people Davy Crockett's (a.k.a. nukes) by the dozens. Some of the former staff also started flooding the forums with pictures of dead bodies and beheading videos. After this, Aiden was forced to make a tough decision. I convinced him to promote me to Super Admin of ZombieRP since ZombieRP now had practically no staff members. I took swift action in promoting some of the long-time trusted members of the community, Saucy and Crimson, as well as a new member who had applied shortly after they were promoted, Blue. Those three would be the catalyst in keeping the ZombieRP staff team alive. Upset by the fact that I had suddenly went from Moderator to Super Admin, when Kelpy argued that he had been around longer and put in more work than I had, Kelpy started acting out (keep in mind that Kelpy was 13 at the time). He started abusing some of the new staff members, RDM'ing at his free leisure, and even hung one of the black ragdolls that spawned on the map on a tree. The new staff members brought this evidence to me, and I brought this evidence to Aiden, and we agreed, that Kelpy had to be demoted. Crimson, Saucy, and Blue were probably some of the best staff members Jimbo ever had work under him in his opinion. They were rowdy at times, but they were active, dedicated, and handled reports swiftly and without error, and there's honestly nothing more you could ask for out of your staff members in Jimbo's opinion. After Kelpy was demoted, and successfully managing the server, the ZombieRP staff unanimously agreed that the ZombieRP server could be better, and felt Aiden wasn't actively developing ZombieRP enough to keep an active player base. The results showed, as the server rarely ever filled up, and was often empty at times when the DarkRP server would be full or close to full. The ZombieRP staff team drafted some ideas to make the server better and came with this to Aiden. Ultimately, the ideas were ignored. This is what sparked the feud between Jimbo and Aiden, and this is most likely why the old ZombieRP staff team left. Jimbo eventually got through to Aiden, but only after several attempts, and the pay-off was minimal. It showed ZombieRP for what it was to Aiden: a 'pet project' as Jimbo put it in his own words to Aiden. After donating for a custom job that Jimbo said he would donate for to help pay for a new dev and new add-ons for the server, Aiden screwing up his custom job, and still getting nowhere with getting new additions to ZombieRP, Jimbo had enough. Jimbo gave away all of his in-game items that day, gathered proof that his custom job not only on ZombieRP, but on DarkRP as well, was messed up, and filed a claim on Paypal for all of his donation money back. After Aiden heard about this, Jimbo was banned. Jimbo also added this to the Paypal claim. After about a month, Paypal found the claim in Jimbo's favor, and won back all of his money. It was a small victory, but it felt like a victory nonetheless for Jimbo.